criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Disaster Strikes the End
When Disaster Strikes the End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and ninth case of the game. It is the fifty-fifth case of Berrini and the first case in Queen's End. Plot Nine months after the reveal that the Mayor wanted the Berrini PD behind bars, Luke and the player was on a walk when Nikolai told them that he had found a body. This led the detectives to head to the district’s radioactive swamps and discover the body of explorer Elizabeth Schneider, half melted by a radioactive puddle. Beatriz revealed that the victim was pushed into a puddle of radioactive acid, leaving her to die. They soon found clues to suspect scientist Hans Schmidt, traveler Oxin Gore and former brainwashed war veteran Will Fernandez before they found an abandoned army base that the victim was exploring. They soon found clues inside the abandoned army base to prove the killer had been there, as well proof to suspect explorer Marcus Anderson and army soldier Gemma Locket before Luke and the player learned that Elizabeth was sleeping with Oxin and that Hans had plans to seduce her. Soon after, the team had to find shelter after they were caught in a sandstorm, where they collected more clues to find out motives, including Will's tempered argument and Marcus's disagreement. They also found out about Gemma's past friendship with Elizabeth before they found enough evidence to arrest Will Fernandez for the murder. Will denied all the evidence against him for a long time, saying that he didn't commit the murder. However when Luke mentioned the target that they had found of the victim, Will was flooded with memories of the murder, forcing Will to explain that he did commit the murder, but he didn't want to kill Elizabeth despite his temper toward her. Confused, Raj then pulled Luke and the player aside and told them that he may be suffering from trauma due to his army past. This led the detectives to decide that they would need to find out the truth behind why Will killed Elizabeth. After the detectives had discovered that Will Fernandez was unable to give a incoherent reason for why he committed the murder, Raj suggested that the team look closely at his belongings. After they asked Will about his possessions, he told them that he had left them at the abandoned army base, which led Luke and the player to investigate the base. Among the war veteran’s belongings, they soon discovered a torn paper that revealed an execution target for Elizabeth Schneider. They then looked again in the district entrance and discovered that he had a radio which had recordings of the mayor brainwashing Will into her obedience. This led the detectives with Raj to help Will remember what had happened Will then remembered that the mayor had ordered Will to kill off Elizabeth because Patricia claimed that she “knew too much”. This led the team to believe that the victim was involved in the mayor’s scheme and that they would need to investigate. After Will mentioned that he also saw scientist Hans Schmidt while being brainwashed, they arrested him for his involvement in the brainwashing and the murder of Elizabeth Schneider. Meanwhile, Jordan Charleston requested for the player’s assistance in fixing the radio systems, which was damaged in the sand storm that had happened during the case. The detectives then recovered a toolkit from the district swamps with the help of Gemma Locket before they returned to help Jordan fix the radio systems. Soon after the radio systems were fixed, the team decided that they had to contact private eye Jack Chapman to get Will put in a psychological hospital to be cared for. When they got in touch, Jack and Yasmine Marrakchi, who they learned previously was pardoned for the murder due to her “loyalty” to the mayor, agreed that Will needed therapy. Yasmine then agreed to come collect Will and take him to Crestwall Asylum so he would be given proper treatment for his brainwashing and the trauma after killing Elizabeth. Soon after, the team decided to scour the district for anything on the schemes that the Mayor had planned against them and what Elizabeth knew that got her killed. Summary Victim *'Elizabeth Schneider' (found half-melted by a puddle of acid) Murder Weapon *'Radioactive Acid' Killer *'Will Fernandez' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats canned pork *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect suffers from a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect has a radiation stain Profile *The suspect eats canned pork *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect suffers from a pollen allergy Profile *The suspect eats canned pork *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect suffers from a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect has a radiation stain Profile *The suspect eats canned pork *The suspect suffers from radiation Profile *The suspect eats canned pork *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect suffers from a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect has a radiation stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from radiation. *The killer eats canned pork. *The killer suffers from a pollen allergy. *The killer has a radiation stain. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate District Swamps. (Result: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Pile of Trash) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Crime Scene: District Entrance) *Investigate District Entrance. (Clues: Backpack, Broken Pieces, Rifle) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Hans Schmidt) *Ask Hans Schmidt about the murder of Elizabeth Schneider. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Oxin's Pendant) *Ask Oxin Gore about why he's in Queen's End. *Examine Rifle. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Will Fernandez) *Ask Will Fernandez about why he's active in Queen's End. *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Elizabeth's Earring) *Analyze Elizabeth's Earring. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned pork) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Radioactive Acid; Attribute: The killer suffers from radiation) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Army Base. (Clues: Torn Target, Wallet, Locked Case) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Folded Flyer; New Suspect: Marcus Anderson) *Ask Marcus Anderson about the promotional flyer about exploring Queen's End. (Attribute: Marcus eats canned pork and suffers from radiation) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case Unlocked; New Suspect: Gemma Locket) *Ask Gemma why she was sheltering in the army base. (Attribute: Gemma eats canned pork) *Examine Torn Target. (Result: Victim Target) *Analyze Victim Target. (12:00:00) *Ask Will Fernandez about his target of the victim. (Attribute: Will suffers from radiation and eats canned pork; New Crime Scene: Radioactive Puddles) *Investigate Radioactive Puddles. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Torn Pieces) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Hans about his plans to seduce the victim. (Attribute: Hans suffers from radiation and eats canned pork) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Burned Handkerchief) *Analyze Burned Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer suffers from a pollen allergy, Hans suffers from a pollen allergy, Oxin suffers from a pollen allergy, Will suffers from a pollen allergy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Army Barracks. (Clues: Locked Phone, Locked Camcorder, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Oxin's Texts to Victim) *Confront Mr Gore about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Oxin eats canned pork and suffers from radiation) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *Ask Gemma Locket about her friendship with the victim. (Gemma suffers from radiation and suffers from a pollen allergy) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (09:00:00) *Ask Marcus about his disagreement with the victim. *Investigate Boundary Fence. (Clues: Strange Gloves, Broken Pieces) *Examine Strange Gloves. (Result: Green Stain) *Analyze Green Stain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a radiation stain) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Camera) *Analyze Victim's Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Guilt of Innocence (1/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (1/7) *See what Raj has to say about Will Fernandez. *Ask Will Fernandez if he knew where he had left his belongings. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandoned Army Base. (Clues: Will's Backpack) *Examine Will's Backpack. (Result: Torn Target) *Investigate District Entrance. (Clues: Locked Radio) *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: Radio Unlocked) *Analyze Radio. (09:00:00) *Ask Will Fernandez about the brainwashing. *Arrest Hans Schmidt for his involvement in the murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Gemma Locket can help. (Reward: Radiation Mask) *Investigate District Swamps. (Clue: Toolkit) *Examine Toolkit. (Result: Toolkit Unlocked) *Give Will Fernandez over to Judge Marrakchi so she can help him. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End